Conventional techniques for performing total knee replacement and/or uni-compartmental knee replacement exist.
In addition, conventional implants related to performing total knee replacement and/or uni-compartmental knee replacement exist.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.